Lie, Love and Letting go
by Rainasa-chi
Summary: Minako tahu Akihiko mencintai Mitsuru, dan memperlakukan dia hanya sebagai adiknya bukan pacarnya. Sementara itu, Minato sudah memutuskan pacarnya, Mitsuru dan mencoba untuk mendekati Minako.Mind Rnr?


Hello guys! Kali ini Raina bikin cerita one shot. Memang jarang Raina bikin one shot, malah gak pernah tapi, karena hari ini sahabat Raina yang namanya Sandya berulang tahun, jadi Raina bikin fict oneshot deh.

Harusnya hari ini aku dan sahabat-sahabat ku yang lain, dateng ke rumahnya. Tapi, sayang banget Raina gak bisa. Raina harus jagain adik Raina yang malang, hiks T,T. Kan sekolah juga lagi libur jadinya, Raina gak bisa ngasih kado ke dia. Yaudah Raina berinisiatif untuk bikin fict dengan pairing favorite dia, Mitsuru X Akihiko. Raina biasa aja sih sama pairing itu *ditabokin fans Mitsuru ama Akihiko* malahan Raina lebih suka Female pro X Akihiko. Huft..tapi mau gimana lagi, Sandya itu sahabatku, juga dia ulang tahun hari ini jadi,ya check this out! BTW sebenernya karakter utamanya ada 4: Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minato sama Female Pro. Tapi di tag-nya Cuma bisa 2 tuh, jadi Raina tagnya Cuma Minato sama Female pro. Oh iya satu hal lagi aku namain FEMALE pro **Minako Kimiko**.

* * *

><p>Lie, Love and Letting Go<p>

Disclaimer: yang melahirkan Persona 3 Portable sang Mommy Atlus *plok…plok..plok…*

Pairing: Akihiko X Mitsuru dan Female Pro X Minato

Summary: Minako tahu Akihiko mencintai Mitsuru, dan memperlakukan dia hanya sebagai adiknya bukan pacarnya. Sementara itu, Minato sudah memutuskan pacarnya, Mitsuru dan mencoba untuk mendekati Minako.

Warning: sedikit OOC, sedikit AU, sedikit Typo, ah! Anak dibawah 10 tahun gak boleh baca!

Dah kayaknya itu aja. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Akihiko POV<p>

Aku dan Mitsuru telah berteman cukup lama. Itu membuatku dekat denganya. Bukan! Aku dekat dengannya bukan hanya karena ia adalah teman lama ku, tapi karena aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya, ia mengerti diriku, dan ia perhatian padaku. Shinjiro sudah lama meninggalkan semua anggota SEES dan aku tak ingin Mitsuru adalah orang selanjutnya, sudah cukup aku kehilangan seseorang yang aku sayangi. Cukup.

Di sisi lain, aku menganggapnya lebih dari adik kelasku, dia membuatku menjadi senang dikala aku sedih, dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya, ia selalu membuatku lega dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan wajahku dari wajahnya yang cantik itu. Hanya saja, ia memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Miki, adikku. Setiap kali aku melihatnya tersenyum aku melihat jiwa Miki didalamnya. Pada saat itu juga, aku meragukan perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin melindunginya, tentu saja! Karena menemukan jiwa Miki di diri orang lain bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi aku bingung apa yang kurasakan padanya.

Aku bingung siapa yang harus kupilih, Mitsuru teman lamaku atau Minako gadis yang memiliki jiwa Miki.

End of Akihiko POV

* * *

><p>Kriiiiing…kriiiiiiiiiiing…kriiiing<p>

Bel Gekkoukan High telah berbunyi. 5 menit setelah bel tersebut berhenti, seluruh siswa-siswi GekkoukanHigh berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Pada hari itu bunga sakura gugur di halaman Gekkoukan High. Seketika semua siswa-siswi menghentikan langkah mereka untuk menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang gugur di halaman sekolah mereka. Setelah puas memandangi pemandangan itu, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Kini Gekkoukan High telah sepi akan siswa-siswinya. Hanya beberapa yang tinggal di sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan klub mereka. Tidak untuk 4 siswa kelas 2F, mereka tetap berada di kelas mereka, entah apa yang dilakukan.

"Ne…amosa…Minako-chan, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek bewarna coklat yang ada di dalam kelas 2F.

Ia mengenakan sweater bewarna pink yang panjangnya sampai setengah rok seragamnya. Ia gadis yang memiliki kesan nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Tatapan yang dikeluarkan dari mata coklatnya membuat seseorang percaya padanya. Gadis itu duduk diatas kursi yang berada di sebelah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang diikat tinggi, rambutnya yang bewarna merah kecoklatan terlihat begitu lembut setiap helainya. Sepertinya gadis berambut diikat itu bernama Minako.

"…." Tak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh gadis bernama Minako. Yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk.

"Minako-chan?" gadis berambut pendek itu bingung kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanya, padahal ia selalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Gadis berambut pendek itu berdiri lalu mendekati gadis bernama Minako itu. kemudian ia mengambil tangan sahabatnya yang ada diatas meja. Sekejap gadis bernama Minako itu terkejut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata gadis itu memiliki paras yang cantik, anggun, dan juga menawan. Sayangnya wajahnya…..pucat.

"Ah Yukari, maaf aku tak mendengarkan," kata Minako sambil tersenyum dengan ranum bibirnya yang pucat.

Gadis bernama Yukari itu menaruh tangan Minako di atas pipi kanannya yang lembut.

"Uwah, kau pucat sekali, lihat matamu tak bersinar seperti biasanya, tangan hangatmu berubah menjadi tangan es," kata Yukari sambil tetap membiarkan tangan lembut Minako hinggap di pipi-nya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" kata Minako sambil manarik tangan kanannya yang lembut itu dengan kasar.

"Kau tak tahu ya, Yuka-tan?" Tanya seorang seorang siswa memakai topi. Matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap menatap siswi yang bernama Yukari. Ia menatap Yukari dengan tatapan kau-tak-tahu-berita-hot-ini?

Pemuda itu menyenderkan badannya pada jendela yang berada di sudut depan kelas.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Yukari dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kemarin malam Minako-tan, Akihiko-san, Minato, dan Mitsuru-senpai pulang bersama! Malam itu hujan sangat deras. Saat itu aku sedang berada di Lounge. Setelah Fuuka-tan memberikan handuk untuk mereka berempat, orang pertama yang dikeringkan rambutnya oleh Akihiko-san bukan Minako-tan tapi Mitsuru-senpai, itu skandal, SKANDAL."

"Terus karena gak di keringkan rambutnya, Minako jadi demam?"

"Sebenarnya Minato yang langsung mengeringkannya," kata Junpei sambil menunjuk seorang siswa berambut biru dengan iris abu-abu cerah yang sedang bersandar di dinding pojok belakang kelas sambil melihat keluar jendela. Pemuda berambut biru itu tak menyadari namanya telah disebut karena ia sedang memakai headphone bewarna abu-abu.

Yukari melempar tatapannya ke pemuda bernama Minato. Kemudian ia membuat senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Sudahlah ini bukan masalah yang pantas untuk dibahas bersama-sama,kan?" kata Minako sambil berdiri. Sepertinya dia mulai marah.

"Lho? Sudah mau pulang? Tadi bukannya kau anteng di tempat duduk mu?" tanya Yukari sambil dengan cepat melempar tatapannya ke Minako.

"Terserahlah," kata Minako sambil pergi meninggalkan ke-3 temannya. Ia keluar dari kelas lalu membanting pintu kelasnya.

"Stupei!" Bentak Yukari pada pemuda bertopi itu.

"A—apa? Kenapa nyalahin aku? lagian Yuka-tan sendiri yang gak tahu ceritanya. Lagian juga kau yang menyuruhku untuk menceritakannya," kata Junpei membela dirinya.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk cerita sekrang,kan? Huh! Gimana nih Minako sakit, Kalau pulang sendiri nanti bisa aja dia…." Kata Yukari.

"Biar ku kejar," potong Minato lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Kini kelas 2F menjadi lebih sepi setelah kepergian 2 murid yang tadi bersama Junpei dan Yukari. Kemudian lama kelamaan ruangan itu menjadi sunyi dan hening.

"Stupei," panggil Yukari memecah keheningan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu,kan?" kata Junpei kesal.

Yukari menatap Junpei dengan tatapan lembut, lalu ia mengeluarkan senyum kecil.

"Kau sadar tidak? Minato sedang mendengarkan music dengan Headphone-nya,kan? Bahkan ia tidak sadar namanya telah disebut," kata Yukari sambil mendekati Junpei.

"Mereka berdua belum mau jujur juga,ya?" kata Junpei.

* * *

><p>Di kelas 3A<p>

Suasana kelas 3A sedikit ramai, hanya ada 5 siswa yang masih di tempat duduk mereka sambil membereskan meja mereka yang masih berantakan akan alat tulis mereka. Seorang gadis berambut panjang bewarna merah sedang membereskan mejanya. Mejanya masih dipenuhi dengan buku-buku paket. Kedua mata merah gelapnya sibuk mencari sesuatu di atas meja.

Sekejap ia memberhentikan aktivitasnya, lalu ranum bibir merah mudanya tertarik sehingga terciptalah senyuman manis.

"Akihiko pasti akan suka ini," gumamnya sambil memegang sebuah buku, entah buku apa itu.

Kemudian seorang siswa datang mendekati sang gadis menawan itu. gadis itu menyadari kehadiran siswa itu. Gadis itu segera memasukan semua barang-barangnya dan langsung melempar perhatiannya pada siswa itu.

"Kirijo-san, ada yang mencarimu," katanya.

"Eh? Siapa yang mencariku," kata gadis bernama Kirijo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sanada-san?" katanya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hm? Akihiko?" gumamnya. Lalu ia segera membawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Mitsuru POV

"Ada apa ya Akihiko mencariku? Apa dia ada masalah lagi sama Kimiko?" gumamku sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Aku dan Akihiko telah berteman cukup lama, dia orang yang baik walaupun sedikit kasar jika sedang bertengkar. 3 bulan yang lalu ia berpacaran dengan Minako Kimiko, dia leader baru yang menggantikan aku. sudah 10 bulan sejak kehadirannya di Iwatodai dorm.

Kimiko memiliki wajah yang cantik, senyum yang manis, mata merah yang selalu bersinar juga ia memiliki sifat yang dapat membuat suasana menjadi nyaman, damai juga ceria. Setiap pria yang berhasil berbincang dan mendalami Kimiko, mereka bisa jatuh cinta. Coba dibandingkan dengan aku? aku bukan apa-apa untuknya!

Tunggu…apa yang kupikirkan? Untuk apa aku harus menandingkan dia denganku? Memangnya aku mau merebut Akihiko?

Eh? Merebut?

Dapat kurasakan kedua pipiku bersemu merah. entah kenapa aku Blushing setiap aku berpikir untuk merebut Akihiko. Memang aku merasa sangat kesepian setelah Akihiko berpacaran dengan Kimiko. Tapi rasa kesepian didalam hatiku ini hanya karena ia….sahabatku…kan?

Aku berhenti sejenak tepat didepan pintu kelas. Keraguan menguasai seluruh tubuhku. Apakah aku akan membuka pintu ini?

Ya!Akihiko menunggu di luar. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk membuka pintu kelas.

Srrrrkk…

Setelah terbuka kini yang ada dihadpanku seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang memakai sweater vest tak berlengan bewarna merah. ia tak memakai seragam blazernya. Melainkan ia membawanya, atau….ya terserahlah. Aku menatapnya dengan wajahku yang masih bersemu merah. Pemuda tampan itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia langsung menengok kearahku. Ia seakan terlontak dan langsung menegapkan badannya yang semula ia sandarkan di dinding.

"Hi," sapanya dengan nada canggung. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Kau tak ada kegiatan OSIS? Atau kau sakit? Wajahmu merah tu," katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan hitam.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri, bukannya kau ada latihan? Tak biasanya kau meninggalkan latihannbegitu mudahnya," kataku sambil berjalan keluar kelas dan melewatinya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang Minako denganmu," katanya sambil berjalan disampingku.

Seketika terasa kobaran api membara di hatiku. Aku menghentikan langkahku sebelum aku menuruni anak tangga yang ada di depanku. Aku menundukkan kepala.

"Tentang Kimiko?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat kepalaku dan mulai menuruni tangga, tetap Akihiko berusaha mengikuti irama kakiku yang sedikit lebih cepat.

"Hem! Aku merasa semakin hari dia semakin menjauhiku," katanya.

"Kalau bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan dia sebaiknya kau bicara padanya. Tanyakan, dia kenapa ia menjauhimu bukan bertanya padaku," kataku sambil menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Secepat mungkin aku membalikkan badan agar aku bisa saling berhadapan dengan dia.

Sebelum Akihiko menuruni anak terakhir, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena ia terkejut. Ia terkejut karena aku langsung menghadapknya sambil menunjuknya dengan telunjuk tangan kananku.

"Dan kau! Kau itu lelaki, harusnya kau peka, Akihiko," lanjutku.

"I—iya tapi—"

"Lepaskan aku,Minato!" terdengar suara yang familiar dari lorong lantai 2, dimana tempat anak kelas 2 dan 1 berada.

Aku mencari sumber suara yang berada di sisi kananku. Kulihat seorang gadis yang kukenal, Rambut merah kecoklatannya yang halus, postur tubuhnya yang ramping, tatapan matanya yang lembut. Tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda darinya, ranum bibir merah mudanya berubah menjadi pucat, dan mata ruby redup tak bersinar seperti biasanya.

Ada seseorang lagi yang kulihat, namanya Arisato Minato, dia mantan pacarku. Dia yang memutuskanku ia berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya: "Aku telah mencintai orang lain, maaf Mitsuru,"

Aku tahu siapa yang ia cintai, pasti Kimiko. Itu sudah jelas, dan kejadian yang kulihat sekarang membuat lebih jelas.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, aku ingin melihat keadaan Akihiko yang sejak tadi aku biarkan melihat kebisuanku. Ternyata ia juga ikut-ikutan melihat Kimiko yang sedang di kejar Arisato.

"Cih, mau apa dia mengejar Minako?" gumam Akihiko. Aku menatap Akihiko dengan tatapan kesal sambil berpikir _Yasudah Kalau begitu kejar!_ Kemudian aku menengok ke kanan.

"Minako, kau sedang sakit," kata Arisato menghentikan langkah Kimiko. Ia menghalangi Kimiko agar Kimiko mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu apa pedulimu? Tak ada yang memperdulikan aku, bahkan pacarku Aki! Yang ia perdulikan hanya….."

Kata-kata Kimiko terputus karena Arisato memeluknya. Lalu Arisato seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada Kimiko, yang membuatnya menitiskan air matanya dan memeluk Arisato lebih kuat. Aku ternganga sambil membelalakan kedua mataku, lalu kualihkan tatapanku ke Akihiko, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Yang bisa kaulakukan hanya menatapnya. Tiba-tiba Akihiko turun dan berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat menuju Arisato dan Kimiko.

"Akihiko," teriakku sambil mengejar Akihiko. Tapi Akihiko mengabaikan teriakkanku, aku menghentikan langkahku dan hanya bisa menonton.

Arisato dan Kimiko menyadari kehadiran Akihiko, dengan cepat mereka melepas pelukan mereka. Kemudian Arisato berdiri sejajar dengan Kimiko sambil merangkul Kimiko. Saat itu Akihiko telah berada di hadapan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Akihiko meraih tangan Kimiko lalu menariknya.

End Of Mitsuru POV

* * *

><p>Akihiko menarik tangan Minako.<p>

"Urg.." gerutu Minako kesakitan.

"Ayo kita pulang," kata akihiko sambil menarik tangan Minako, sampai Minako terlepas dari rangkulan Minato. Tapi Minato tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia menarik tangan kiri Minako.

"A—AKIHIKO! K—kau menyakitiku," kata Minako sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

Mitsuru terdiam hanya menonton kekacauan itu.

Braak.. Yukari dan Junpei keluar dari kelas 2F.

"Hei, Akihiko-san jangan menyakiti Minako-tan, ingat dia leader kita!" kata Junpei menenangkan Akihiko.

Tapi hasilnya, Akihiko malah menarik Minako lebih keras. Minato melihat Minako, gadis yang ia sayangi dengan tatapan iba, ia ingin melepaskan genggamannya, tetapi ia tak ingin memberikan Minako pada Akihiko.

"Argh…" erang Minako sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mitsuru-senpai! Kenapa kau diam saja? Bantu kami," kata Yukari sambil menatap Mitsuru yang mematung.

"Akihiko Sanada! Hentikan kau menyakiti Kimiko!" teriak Mitsuru.

Seketika Akihiko berhenti menarik tangan Minako, lalu ia melepaskan genggamannya. Begitu juga Minato ia melepas genggamannya. Sementara Minako, ia terjatuh diatas lantai. Ia menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Minato langsung menenangkan Minako dengan memeluknya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Akihiko," kata Mitsuru sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Akihiko menghadap Minako. Lalu ia jongkok tepat di hadapan Minako. Ia menatap Minako dengan tatapan sedih juga perih.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Minako," kata Akihiko sambil memegang tangan Minako yang bebas dari pelukan Minato.

Minako menarik tangan yang dipegang Akihiko dengan kasar.

"Kita putus saja," Kata minako dengan nada tersedu. Ia mengumpatkan kepalanya di pelukan Minato.

"Apa?" kata Akihiko terkejut.

"Kau masih belum menyadari perasaanmu? KAU MENCINTAI MITSURU-SENPAI!" kata Minako sedikit berteriak.

Mitsuru terkejut seketika pipinya bersemu merah.

"T—tapi—"

"Itu semua sudah jelas Sanada-san," kata Minato ikut campur.

"Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu! Yang ku inginkan kau menganggapku sebgai pacarmu, Akihiko. Dan kau memberikan harapanku itu kepada Mitsuru-senpai secara tak sadar,"lanjut Minako.

"Minako.." kata Akihiko dengan nada pilu.

"Mari kita lupakan, lupakan kenangan kita bersama. Dan kita mulai lagi sebagai sahabat," kata Minako sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah karena menangis.

"Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akihiko tak yakin.

Minko melepas pelukan Minato. Lalu Minato tetap berjongkok di belakang Minako.

"Mulailah hubunganmu dengan Mitsuru-senpai sebagai pacarmu," kata Minako sambil tersenyum manis.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya…saat pulang sekolah<p>

"Oi, Mitsuru," panggil seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu sambil mengangkat tanganya.

"Cepat sekali kau datang," kata gadis berambut merah yang baru saja membuka pintu kelasnya. Lalu Mitsuru menutp intu kelasnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Iya, dong! Hari ini kan hari Jum'at aku gak ada latihan jadi, ya… ya gitu deh,"Kata Akihiko sambil memberikan tangannya. Ia meminta sesuatu dari gadis Kirijo itu.

"Ha? Apa?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Tangan! Mari kita ulang masa dimana kita bergandengan tangan sambil menyanyian lagu kesukaan kita bersma Miki dan Shinjiro," Kata Akihiko sambil tersenyum gagah. Seketika wajah Mitsuru memerah. Ia ragu-ragu memberikan tangan kanannya untuk digandeng oleh sahabatnya itu.

Sebelum tangan Mitsuru sampai diatas tangan Akihiko, Akihiko dengan cepat mengambil tangannya dan menarik tangan Mitsuru dangan pelan.

"Bagaimana Kalau kita ke taman bermain seperti dulu?" Tanya Akihiko sambil menggoyangkan tangannya dan tangan Mitsuru.

"Okay-okay terserah kau saja," kata Mitsuru dengan nada tersipu malu.

* * *

><p>Di kelas 2F<p>

Minako dan minato tampak sedang berduaan duduk di meja yang bersebelahan. Kecerian Minako telah kembali lagi.

"Hei, nanti kita ke Paulownia Mall dulu ya," Kata Minako semangat.

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Minato yang sedang memegang tangan Minako.

"Kita kencan."

Wajah Minato langsung bersemu merah.

"Hahaha, aku senan mengerjaimu," kata Minako sambil berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya di tempat biasanya—kaki kursi.

"Jadi? Gak jadi nih?" Tanya Minako sambil berdiri.

"K e Chagall Café, kau yang membelikanku cheese cake anggur," kata Minako berjalan di depan Minato sambil tersenyum menuju pintu kelas.

"Oke. Oi tunggu aku dong," kata Minato sambil meraih tangan Minako,dan berhasil!

Mereka berdua akhirnya meninggalkan kelas bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Senangnya melihat mereka bahagia, ya?" Tanya Yukari menghadap ke belakang.

"Hem, lagi pula aku lebih suka melihat Minako-tan bersama Minato, labih romantis,"Kata Junpei

* * *

><p>Selesai fiuh #:-S Sandya, Happy Birthday ya. jangan takut kalau makin tua, karena setiap tahun kita bisa menjadi dewasa, juga orang dewasa yang berikiran positif, semangat ya, Fight!<p>

JANGAN LUPA Review!


End file.
